Perfecta Casualidad
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Habian dos cosas completamente evidentes en la vida de Lexa Woods. Ella era un desastre en el amor. Ella vivía para trabajar. Clarke Griffin llegaría a su vida de repente con toda la intención de meterse en su vida y en su corazón.
1. La llegada

**Capitulo 1**

 _Llegada_

¿Sufre más el que espera siempre,

o aquel que nunca esperó a nadie?

P. Neruda

14 de febrero de 2018

En más de una ocasión Lexa Woods había dudado de su capacidad para soportar problema tras problema sin deshacerse. Aquella tarde mientras caminaba por el parque con su portafolio colgando de su mano derecha, calzando unas sandalias que desentonaban con su ropa y con el cabello completamente mojado supo que incluso ella tenía un límite. La lluvia todavía caía lentamente, gotitas perezosas que besaban continuamente las calles de Nueva York.

El parque estaba vacío debido a la lluvia. Los pocos arboles grandes impedían que los bancos del parque se mojasen por completo. Lexa, ignorando su deplorable estado, se dejó caer en un banco de cemento bajo un enorme roble. Levantó la mirada y suspiró colocando el portafolios negro a su lado. Su gesto mismo mostraba derrota y soledad. Justo así se sentía la ojiverde en esos instantes.

-La vida no puede tratar tan mal a un ser tan adorable.- escuchó una voz ligeramente ronca y completamente desconocida. Woods llevó hacia la derecha su mirada. De pie cubriéndose con una sombrilla negra y vestida con unos mahones rasgados y una blusa negra estaba una chica de ojos azules que le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de simpatía y consuelo.

-Créeme que si puede...- murmuró Lexa. Sonó derrotada, pero lo mas notable era la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos. Era imposible no leer todo en aquellos ojos verdes. Las imágenes del día pasaron por la mente de Woods...su día perfecto acabó siendo una completa pesadilla.

 _Alexandria Alycia Woods trabajaba en Arkadias Company, una empresa dedicada totalmente a la venta de bebidas energéticas y alcohólicas. La mujer de apenas veinte y seis años estaba a cargo de las ventas y negociaciones de la empresa con otros tres compañeros. Para Lexa era importante dar siempre una imagen de seguridad y tranquilidad: ella vivía para ello._

 _La gente en Arkadia no creía en el amor. O eso dijo Lexa cuando se encontró a Anya en la sala comiendo cereal y mirando la televisión. Era el día de San Valentín y en lugar de estar pensando en qué haría, Woods estaba preparándose para una presentación sumamente importante. Unos hermanos que planeaban fundar una empresa importadora de vinos estaban pensando en comprarles una cantidad excesiva de su último producto._

 _-¡Por eso vas a terminar sola, amiga! ¡Trabajas hasta en el día del amor!- le acusó Anya sin sacar su mirada de la televisión. Lexa sonrió con cierta tristeza. A ella en el amor jamás le había ido muy bien. ¿En el trabajo? En el trabajo le iba de maravilla._

 _-Gasté mi tanque de amor hace mucho- gritó Alexandria entrando al baño y acomodando delante del espejo su americana negra sobre su camisa de vestir blanca, la cual previamente habia colocado dentro del pantalón. La ojiverde se estudió por dos segundos antes de volver a salir en dirección a la cocina._

 _-Hueles a limpio.- la felicitó Anya apareciendo en la cocina, deteniéndose a la derecha de Lexa. La más joven sonrió vertiendo café en su taza favorita: una taza amarilla con detalles azules, cortesía de la misma mujer que ahora estaba junto a ella._

 _-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti ¿Te has duchado?-interrogó Woods mientras añadía canela a su café ante la cara de asco de Anya._

 _-Me encanta cuando te pones graciosa.- comentó la de ojos más oscuros volviéndose hacia la sala y dejandose caer allí._

 _-Te veo en la tarde. Deséame éxito.- pidió Lexa caminando hacía la puerta, sujetando el café con una mano y su portafolio en la otra._

 _-¡Devóralos, Comandante!- gritó la mayor con una sonrisa sin sacar la mirada de la pantalla, pero escuchando la risita mal disimulada de su amiga._

 _Decir que Alexandria estaba completamente positiva con respecto a su reunión y su día era quedarse corto. En su cabeza, y en su agenda, ella había realizado un programa perfecto que planeaba cumplir al pie de la letra. Apenas habia bajado de su departamento en el tercer piso hasta el estacionamiento cuando cada uno de sus planes comenzaron a desmoronarse; como si de un efecto domino se tratase._

 _-Oh no, no le hagas esto hoy a mami.- rogó intentando encender el vehículo._

 _Nada. El infiniti q50 blanco no parecía tener ninguna intención de ayudar a la castaña aquella mañana. Lexa bajó dando un portazo y observó su reloj de muñeca colaborando que no tenía tiempo para llamar a un mecánico. Anya no tenía carro así que le tocó llamar a un taxi._

 _En la cera delante de los apartamentos, Woods esperó impacientemente diez minutos. Sus ojos verdes clavados en su reloj de pulsera, un sudor frío acumulándose en su nuca y frente a cada minuto que pasaba. Milagrosamente apareció el taxi y ella entro sin saludar, simplemente indicó la dirección y volvió a mirar su reloj._

 _-El vino blanco de Arkadia es muy bueno.- le comentó el hombre de cabellos grises cuando se detuvieron en una luz._

 _-mjm…- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo._

 _Podría dar la impresión de ser una persona arrogante y altanera en aquellos instantes, pero Alexandria solo tenia ojos y cabeza para el reloj. Incluso el café que con tanto cariño había preparado comenzaba a enfriarse en su mano. Ella apenas había alcanzado a dar un solo sorbo._

 _Pagó el viaje casi sin dejar que el taxista acabase de decir el total. El señor murmuró algo sobre el cambio, pero Woods simplemente hizo un gesto de mano y comenzó caminar de prisa hacia la entrada. Tenía solo dos minutos para llegar a tiempo a la reunión. Los negociantes eran hombres muy puntuales y ella sentía que moriría de vergüenza si llegaba retrasada._

 _El día no parecía cooperar con la joven. El ascensor estaba averiado. Maldiciendo entre dientes y sin saludar a nadie, Lexa comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso para tomar el otro elevador que podía llevarla al piso seis. Lamentablemente, a medio camino escuchó un horrible sonido y si no hubiese sido por su buen balance hubiese acabado en el suelo._

 _-No, no, no…hoy no por favor.- rogó bajando la mirada a su tacón. De alguna forma se había roto. ¿Cómo podía ocurrirle eso precisamente ese día?_

 _Se quitó los zapatos decidiendo que llegar tarde era peor que llegar descalza. Comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo, ahora oficialmente iba corriendo. Tomó el ascensor intentando ocultar sus jadeos y suspiró aliviada cuando las puertas se abrieron en el sexto piso. Sentía que estaba a un paso de llegar a la tan importante reunión._

 _-¡Dios, Lexa! Los señores Jonhson te esperan.- habló Octavia apareciendo de la nada tan pronto la castaña salió del elevador._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar entreteniéndoles?- cuestionó Woods entre asustada e indignada._

 _-No me pagan para eso. Bueno…Collins me dijo que él se hacia cargo.- admitió Blake y el rostro de Lexa dejó de mostrar miedo para comenzar a palidecer. Sentía que se asfixiaba ante la noticia._

 _-No conseguiré el negocio.- se lamentó la castaña llevándose una mano a la frente dramáticamente._

 _-Solo lleva cuatro minutos con ellos, quizás no ha arruinado todo.- le consoló Octavia._

 _-Tienes razón. Dame tus zapatos.- pidió Lexa con un tono ligeramente mandón._

 _-¿Perdón?- interrogó Blake, sus ojos bajando rápidamente a los pies descalzos de la otra._

 _-Mala mañana.- explicó Lexa agarrando los tacones rojos de Octavia y colocándoselos de inmediato. Le molestaban ligeramente en la parte de atrás, pero era mejor eso que llegar sin nada._

 _Los señores Jonhson estaban riendo a carcajadas cuando Woods entró a la sala de juntas. Finn Collins, o Finnito, como la castaña solía llamarle, estaba sentado con ellos con una enorme sonrisa. Lexa saludó de inmediato, disculpándose tan rápido que parecía haber ensayado de antemano lo que diría._

 _-Sorry for my delay. I had problems with my vehicle.- habló Woods y los dos hombres parecían encantados con su llegada, dejando a Collins a un lado._

 _-Its all right miss Woods, nice to finally meet you.- respondió el hermano que lucía mas joven. A Lexa se le hacia ligeramente complicado distingir cual era Stuart y cual era Marcus. Al final eran gemelos, pelirojos y de ojos oscuros: según Lexa era imposible distinguirles._

 _La reunión estaba en su mejor momento cuando Finn decidió meter su cuchara. Lexa le envío una mirada asesina indicándole que guardase silencio, pero el moreno no hizo mucho caso. Arkadia vendía bebidas de muy buena calidad, pero solían tener costos excesivos y no eran muy dados a proporcionar descuentos. De todas maneras, las otras empresas reconocían que los productos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para pagar un poco mas por ellos._

 _Finn intentó sacar el tema de los precios excesivos una y otra vez. Con suerte Lexa lo evadió rápidamente y los hermanos no parecieron percatarse. Pensando que Collins se había rendido la castaña bajó la guardia._

 _-¿Usted es gay Stuart?- interrumpió Finn la conversación cuando la castaña estaba explicándole una gráfica a Marcus. Woods rápidamente miró al moreno con los ojos a medio salir._

 _-Sí, señor Collins. ¿Por qué tiene interés?- cuestionó Stuart, su dificultad con el español era evidente en su acento._

 _-No solemos venderle directamente a homosexuales.- explicó Finn._

 _El comentario estaba tan fuera de lugar que Lexa quiso golpearle en aquel mismo instante. El señor Jonhson se había puesto rojo y su rostro ya no mostraba amabilidad. Lexa recordaba haber leído que Stuart había pasado por muchas cosas antes de aceptar su sexualidad._

 _-He is kidding.- intentó arreglar Woods la situación, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención en esos momentos._

 _-¿Eso representa un inconveniente?- cuestionó Marcus con el ceño fruncido._

 _-No, no quería ofenderles, es que ya saben...la gente como Stuard tiende a ser más sensibles. Hay que tratarles con pinzas, porque se ofenden de nada y…- siguió hablando Collins, y Lexa vió la maldad en sus ojos. Esto no era por la orientación de uno de lo clientes: esto era directamente un ataque contra ella._

 _-No estamos interesados, señorita Woods.- sentenció Stuart y sin esperar comenzó a levantarse._

 _-Señores Jonhson- comenzó la castaña, pero ellos ya estaban de pie._

 _-Sorry, Lexa. Tu eres una gran empleada, pero no estamos interesados en negociar con este hombre.- explicó Marcus y sin más abandonaron el lugar dejando a Woods con un manojo de papeles en mano y una cara de total frustración._

 _-Lo hiciste apropósito.- susurró Lexa amenazadoramente y al girarse se encontró con la sonrisa triunfante de Collins._

 _-A mi padre no le gustará que hayas perdido este negocio, Woods. Es el segundo del mes.- comentó el chico antes de salir de la sala de presentaciones. Lexa se mordió la lengua: no puedes gritarle al hijo de los jefes se recordó._

 _-Maldito hijo de…ahh.- gritó furiosa arrojando los papeles a la mesa antes de llevar una mano a su rostro y pensar en que haría cuando el jefe le llamase a reunión. Las noticias volaban cuando los chismosos presenciaban los sucesos en primera fila. Finn seguramente ya estaba llegando a la oficina de papi a quejarse._

 _Alexandria no sabia si llorar o directamente salir corriendo de la empresa cuando la secretaria de su jefe llamó a su oficina pidiéndole que pasase a ver a Don Collins. Mierda, mierda, mierda había pensado la ojiverde luego de colgar. Tomó aire en dos ocasiones e intento tranquilizarse. Necesito una excusa decidió._

 _Los señores Jonhson querían bebidas con más alto contenido alcohólico del que contienen las nuestras…_

 _Resulta ser que recibieron una oferta de café y cambiaron de parecer..._

 _Descubrieron que el menor es alérgico al alcohol…_

 _Cada una de las excusas que le venían a la cabeza no tenían sentido alguno. Lexa no podía simplemente llegar y contar lo que había hecho el hijo del jefe. Finnito era el maestro del teatro y la hipocresía, le haría quedar como una mentirosa delante de su papi._

 _-No hables. Solo te diré, Lexa, que tienes un mes para conseguir un buen negocio o me veré obligado a despedirte. Puedes irte.- fueron las únicas palabras de su jefe. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de poner en uso alguna de sus excusas._

 _La mirada dura del hombre le obligó a guardar silecio y con el mentón levantado hizo un gesto de asentimiento y abandonó el lugar. Sintiendo que le picaban ligeramente los ojos fue al baño y se arrojó agua al rostro. Cuando salió se sorprendió al encontrarse con Raven inclinada del escritorio de Octavia jugueteando con los bolígrafos de esta._

 _-Fuera de lugar siempre, Raven.- comentó Woods, era imposible no decirlo._

 _-Es San Valentin, Comandante. Una tiene que hacer sus esfuerzos.- explicó Reyes señalando el ramo de tulipanes blancos que le habia traído a Blake. Lexa encontró el gesto muy tierno, pero no comentó nada al respecto._

 _-Hay trabajo hasta las tres, Reyes. Yo tu…- comenzó a explicar Woods._

 _-¿Por qué andas descalza, dulcecito agrio?- cuestionó Reyes._

 _-Lexa, Reyes, Lexa. Y no quiero hablar de ello.- declaró la castaña, Blake dejó escapar una risita y Alexandria le fulminó con la mirada._

 _-Se le rompieron los tacones corriendo hacia acá.- explicó Octavia y Lexa decidió que contarle eso a O no habia sido una buena idea._

 _-¿Tu corriendo? Necesito una grabación de eso para poder creerlo.- se burló Raven._

 _-Yo siempre he querido evidencia de que tu cerebro trabaja y he tenido que creerlo por fe.- comentó Lexa con toda la acidez que le fue posible. Octavia simplemente volvió a reír negando con el gesto en señal de resignación. Reyes fingió indignación llevando una mano a su pecho._

 _-Me hieres, dulcecito agrio._

 _-Lexa, Reyes, Lexa. O Woods si prefieres...- repitió la ojiverde siguiendo hacia su oficina luego de rodar los ojos._

 _La castaña estaba por entrar a su oficina cuando al girarse para mirar a las otras dos les encontró intercambiando un rápido beso. Les miró con cariño y con cierta tristeza. Esas dos locas eran lo mejor de la empresa según Lexa. Octavia era secretaria gerencial y Raven contable. Blake una completa romántica y Reyes…bueno…Reyes. Algo bueno debía tener...Lexa no era capaz de verlo._

 _-¡Chocolates para todos¡-escuchó el grito de Lincoln, la mayoría salió de sus puestos hacia el chico moreno, pero no Woods. La castaña entró a su oficina y se dejó caer en su silla de cuero abriendo el cartapacio marron y observando sus ventas del mes. Eran extremadamente bajas en comparación con las de meses anteriores y en parte se debía al idiota de Finn Collins._

 _La castaña estuvo todo el día estudiando documentos y haciendo llamadas. Necesitaba hacer una venta y necesitaba hacerla ya. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando tocaron la puerta se sorprendió al ver allí a Octavia._

 _-¿Aun no te vas?_

 _-¿Irme?- interrogó de vuelta Lexa llevando la mirada a su reloj._

 _-Ya son las tres.- explicó Blake divertida._

 _-Me iré en un rato._

 _-Como quieras. Feliz San Valentín, Comandante.- habló Octavia, Woods se sorprendió cuando la chica se acercó y sin pedir permiso le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Disfruta con Raven.- respondió Lexa y Blake le guiñó antes de abandonar la oficina._

 _A las cuatro Alexandria abandonó la empresa. Nohabía conseguido ningún cliente y se sentía frustrada. Llamó a un taxi, pero terminó cancelándolo porque de repente se le apeteció caminar. Habia un tren que pasaba cerca de su apartamento y ella realmente deseaba caminar un poco hasta la estación._

 _Comenzó a llover en el transcurso._

 _Ella maldijo su suerte e intentó apresurar su paso, pero se rindió en menos de dos minutos…_

-¿Te importa si me siento?- la chica de voz ronca volvió a hablarle y Lexa movió de inmediato su maletín para que la desconocida tomase asiento.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- cuestionó Woods, le daba cosita tener rostro de perrito callejero al cual le han dado una pedrada.

-Mal no, pero si triste.- admitió la otra, le dedicó a Lexa una enorme sonrisa y Woods no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No me digas que peleaste con tu novio.- inquirió la ojiazul.

-¡Oh por Dios, no!- negó rápidamente Lexa.

-¿No...a la pelea o al novio?- interrogó la rubia y a Woods le pareció interesante la pregunta.

-Seria novia. Pero tampoco tengo una para pelear.- resumió la castaña y se sintió aun más depresiva. Ella era una vergüenza para la vida y la humanidad. Ahora no solo su vida amorosa era un completo desastre sino que su vida laboral tomaba el mismo rumbo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te tiene así un día de San Valentin?- insistió la pelirrubia.

-Mi trabajo, cosas que pasan que seguramente no querías escuchar.- explicó Lexa encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Un café?- preguntó la ojiazul.

-No.- respondió Woods, iba a argumentar cuando la otra se adelantó.

-No puedo dejarte aquí así, no me rechaces la invitación.- insistió la desconocida de sexy voz ronca y el día de Lexa por un instante no pareció tan gris.

-Iba a decir que te aceptaba una pizza. Muero de hambre…- dijo Lexa, dejo colgando la última palabra en busca de obtener el nombre de la desconocida.

-Suena extraordianario. Soy Clarke…Clarke Griffin…

Continuará...


	2. Quizás nos volvamos a ver

_**Gracias a los que dejaron comentario. Besos!**_

 _ **Capítulo 2** : **Quizás nos volvamos**_ _ **a ver**_

 _Hay almas a las que uno_

 _tiene ganas de asomarse,_

 _como una ventana llena de sol._

 _(Lorca)_

14 de Febrero

-Y así acabé, llegando tarde y usando zapatos que me apretaban, en la presentación más importante de mi vida.- relataba Lexa entre pequeños sorbos a su jugo de china.

Delante de la castaña, la rubia de ojos azules le escuchaba atentamente. Un pedazo de pizza sujeto en su mano derecha y una mirada llena de interés. Habían acabado en una pizzería cerca del parque. Griffin aclaró inmediatamente que ella estaba invitando y que Lexa no pagaría nada. La ojiverde decidió no discutir, la rubia tenía cara de ser muy insistente.

Luego de tener que esperar unos minutos en la fila Clarke comenzó a ordenar y Woods frunció el ceño. La rubia había pedido pizza con piña. Por suerte, pareció estar consciente de que no todo el mundo comía dicha combinación y se volvió hacia Lexa a preguntarle que deseaba. La castaña inmediatamente pidió una pizza con solo queso, la otra sonrió percatándose de como Alexandria acentuaba el solo.

-Y luego el hijo del jefe se pasa por donde no le pasa el sol mi negocio.- anunció Woods antes de dar un mordisco a su pizza.

-¿No le afecta a él que tu pierdas negocios? Digo, es hijo del jefe, está perdiendo dinero.- inquirió la rubia con curiosidad.

-Está forrado en dólares, no creo que le importe perder un negocio. Y si en el proceso puede hacerme daño, bienvenida sea la pérdida.- explicó la castaña, Griffin levantó una de sus cejas.

-El problema es muy personal entonces...- se atrevió a decir Clarke y Lexa asintió. La tristeza que se reflejó momentáneamente en sus ojos no pasó desapercibida por la rubia.

-Estuvo detrás de mi durante un año hasta que supo que no me iban los hombres. Creo que le herí en su orgullo. - explicó la castaña mirando su comida, la ojiazul podría decir que había algo más pero decidió no insistir.

-Lo que hace el orgullo.- comentó Clarke bebiendo de su coca cola.

-Mi exnovia me dejó por él.- murmuró Alexandria, era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien. El hecho de que la rubia fuese una desconocida a la cual nunca volvería a ver le brindaba cierta tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó su acompañante.

-Para que veas que tan personal se lo tomó el chico. Estuvo detrás de mi ex hasta que ella decidió dejarme. Son novios aún.- siguió hablando Lexa y Griffin se habia quedado completamente sorprendida.

-Tu novia era bixesual entonces.- intentó organizar su cabeza Griffin.

-No, nunca le habían gustado los hombres: o eso me dijo cuando me conoció. Al parecer Finnito fue la excepción.- explicó Woods volviendo a tomar de su bebida.

-Esa mujer estaba ciega o Finnito es un dios griego.- comentó Clarke, como si no diese crédito a que alguien fuese capaz de dejar a la hermosa chica de cabellos castaños por alguien más.

-Ninguna de las dos. Creo que el punto decisivo fue el dinero. Claro, ella dijo que...que se había enamorado de él.- resumió Lexa y Griffin supo que quería cambiar de tema porque la castaña llevó su mirada a la ventana. Afuera los carros transitaban por las llenas calles de Nueva York.

-Entonces, además de trabajar en una gran empresa. ¿Qué hace Lexa Woods?- interrogó Clarke con una sonrisa volviendo a poner atención a su comida y deseando dejar a un lado temas no tan alegres.

-Soy muy aburrida, en realidad.- admitió Woods.

-Oh, vamos, cuéntame cualquier cosa. ¿Película favorita?- insistió Clarke.

-Te reirás de mi.- murmuró la castaña y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la ojiazul al verle sonrojarse ligeramente.

-La mía es Avatar. Anda, es tu turno.- pidió la rubia y la ojiverde sonrió dándose por vencida.

-La bella y la bestia, pero si volvemos a vernos pienso negarlo.- le advirtió Alexandria y la sonrisa de la ojiazul se hizo más grande.

-Al parecer tenemos un secreto.- susurró Clarke guiñándole juguetonamente.

-Cuéntame de ti, Clarke.- pidió la castaña, la de ojos azules supo de inmediato que le gustaba como aquella desconocida pronunciaba su nombre. Era diferente a como lo decían otros, era especial.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy doctora y mi vida es tan extraña que terminé con una desconocida en una pizzería en el día del amor.- simplificó Griffin con una sonrisa y Lexa rodó los ojos.

-Así que doctora. No tienes cara de eso.- comentó Woods bebiendo de su jugo.

-¿Y de qué tengo cara entonces?

-De artista, cantante quizás.- insistió Lexa.

-No se me da mal cantar.- admitió la rubia.

-Lo sabía, está escrito en tu cara.- dijo la castaña logrando que la sonrisa de la otra se hiciese aun mayor.

-¿Te apetece un helado?- interrogó Clarke luego de un silencio, sujetando la mano derecha que Lexa tenía sobre la mesa. La ojiverde miró sus manos, luego miró los ojos de la chica y asintió.

En las calles la gente iba de un lado a otro, pero no fue difícil conducir hasta una heladería. Clarke insistió en ir un poco mas lejos con tal de ir a su heladería favorita y la castaña no se quejó. Estaba logrando despejarse luego de un día tan horrible y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

-Déjame adivinar, eres una chica vainilla.- comentó Clarke mientras entraban a la heladeria. Lexa se cruzó de brazos porque iba a negar aquello aunque fuese verdad; pero la sonrisa de aquella desconocida le desarmó.

-Si soy una chica de vainilla.- admitió Lexa y Clarke tenía una sornisa de victoria.

-Con sprinkles.- le susurró Lexa cuando la rubia iba a pedir, haciéndola reír y ganándose una mirada cargada de curiosidad por parte de la vendedora.

-Yo prefiero el chocolate.- le dijo Clarke mientras esperaban su pedido.

-Es un poquito empalagoso a veces.- susurró Lexa.

-¡No lo has dicho! Tu primer defecto.- comentó Clarke, la castaña rodó los ojos y le empujó suavemente antes de tomar el helado.

Se sentaron lejos del mostrador, justo con vistas a un parque. Clarke parecía estar disfrutando de su helado de chocolate como si de una niña se tratase. Lexa sonrió porque hacía mucho que no se sentía tan relajada. ¿Esto estaba ocurriendo? ¿Estaba comiendo helado con una desconocida?

-Se te va a derretir.- le dijo Griffin atrapando un poco de helado de vainilla antes de que golpease la mesa y pegándoselo a Lexa en la nariz haciendo que esta inmediatamente le imitase.

-Entonces, ¿que hacías en el parque?- interrogó Lexa antes de seguir con su helado.

-Iba hacía la librería que está cerca, no había estacionamiento así que dejé el carro en el parque. Cuando volvía te vi.- explicó Clarke encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sueles hacer esto?- interrogó la castaña.

-¿Conseguir que hermosas castañas acepten comer helado conmigo? Es lo típico.- comentó la rubia haciendo reír a Lexa.

-O sea, subirle el ánimo a desconocidas que han tenido un día pésimo.- explicó Lexa.

-No podía dejar a un ser tan adorable en medio del parque.- explicó Griffin.

-No digas esas cosas, no soy adorable.- susurró Lexa, no sabía porqué, pero la chica delante de ella le hacía sentir nerviosa.

-No suelo hacer esto. Nunca. Es solo que...no lo sé...¿nunca has visto a alguien y has sentido la necesidad de levantarle el ánimo?- preguntó la rubia, Lexa sonrió.

-Gracias, Clarke. Por desperdiciar el día del amor y la amistad con una desconocida.

-Ya no somos desconocidas. Sé tu nombre y tu el mío. Ahora solo falta que me domestiques.- habló la rubia y Lexa soltó una carcajada ante aquello.

-Que cosas se te ocurren.- admitió Alexandria, definitivamente estaba relajada gracias a la no-desconocida.

-¿Nunca has leído el principito? Domesticar es crear vínculos, Lexa. En medio de un mundo lleno de rubias yo seré única para ti.- le dijo Griffin con un guiño haciendo que Lexa negase lentamente.

-Definitivamente, _el lenguaje es fuente de malos entendidos_. Sí me leí al principito.- respondió la castaña.

-Quise decir lo que dije, no estas mal entendiendo.- insistió Clarke sonrojando a la castaña.

-¿Eres así de lanzada siempre?- cuestionó Woods.

-Si dejo pasar la oportunidad quizás nunca te vuelva a ver. No me juzgues por esforzarme.- respondió Griffin, pero el sonido de su celular le interrumpió.

Lexa la observó mientras hablaba por teléfono. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y la castaña supo que algo estaba mal. En aquellos ojos que habían estado cargados de diversión se instaló el miedo y luego la rubia se estaba levantando.

-Lo siento, Lexa. Tengo que irme. ¿Te llevo algun sitio?- cuestionó la rubia, y Alexandria supo que preguntaba por cortesía.

-Tranquila, tomo un taxi. Debe ser urgente.- respondió la castaña, la otra seguía con el celular al oído, pero le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Ten, es mi tarjeta. Espero que volvamos a vernos.- le dijo la rubia antes de salir casi corriendo.

La castaña sujetó la tarjeta entre sus dedos. Tenía el número de la rubia y su nombre en letras negras. Una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de Lexa. Frunció el ceño pensando en el tipo de situación que podría haberle surgido a la rubia, pero seguro se trataba de algún paciente.

Tardó poco más de una hora en llegar a su casa. Húmeda porque había comenzado a llover en el transcurso del taxi a su casa y mientras abria la puerta se habia mojado un poco. Soltó la llave en la mesa de la cocina y sonrió al percibir el aroma que inundaba la casa.

-Mmm...café.- susurró Lexa, eran las diez y se sorprendió al ver a Anya allí.

-Llegas tarde. ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó la otra chica, había preocupación en su voz.

-Por ahí.- comentó Lexa observando con ojitos de cachorro la taza de _los increíbles_ que su amiga le pasó.

-Uy uy, Lexi. ¿Ligaste? Porque tienes esa carita de haber ligado.- se burló Anya encarando completamente a su amiga.

-No seas tonta...bueno...conocí a alguien.- admitió Lexa y Anya se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Cuenta, cuenta. ¿Bajita, alta, morena, castaña?- comenzó a interrogar Anya.

-Rubia y un poco menos alta que yo. Se llama Clarke.- dijo Lexa y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su americana para mostrar la tarjeta de la rubia, pero no estaba.

-¿Qué buscas?- interrogó Anya al ver a su amiga tocarse por todos lados luego de dejar la taza en la mesa.

-No, mierda, no.- susurró Lexa llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó Anya.

-Me dio su tarjeta y la he perdido. ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?- preguntó Lexa llevándose una mano a la frente. Esa había sido la mejor no-cita de su vida, pensaba que quizás podría llamar en dos días a la rubia e invitarla a cenar.

-¿La perdiste? ¿Segura?- preguntó Anya acercándose e intentando tantear los bolsillos de su amiga en busca de la tarjeta.

-¡Maldito Loki! Seguro esto es una de sus sádicas travesuras.- se quejó la castaña.

-Estas mal, Lex. Estas mal.- comentó Anya soltando una carcajada y yéndose hacia la sala a seguir con su película.

Continuará...


	3. Destino quizás

_Tantos siglos,_

 _tantos mundos,_

 _tanto espacio_

 _y coincidir._

(Avenida 749) 

**Capítulo 3:** _Destino quizás_

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que Lexa volviese a encontrarse con la rubia de ojos azules. Woods había vuelto a su rutina de siempre, esforzándose por conseguir algún negocio que rellenase sus anteriores pérdidas. Al final había conseguido un comerciante francés que parecía muy interesado.

Temerosa de que el negocio fuese otra vez saboteado decidió concertar la reunión fuera de la empresa. Lejos de Collins pensó la morena mientras apuntaba la cita en el calendario de su computadora. Estaba totalmente concentrada en ello cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Lincoln?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, el moreno no solía llamarle en horas de oficina.

-Anya tuvo un accidente. Estamos en el hospital.- habló nervioso él y la castaña estaba de pie antes de que hubiese acabado de decir aquello.

-¿Ella está bien?- cuestionó Lexa preocupada mientras agarraba su saco blanco con detalles negros y se encaminaba a la salida sin dar una segunda mirada a la oficina.

-La están atendiendo.- respondió Lincoln.

-Tranquilo, estaré ahí en un momento.- le aseguró la castaña mientras precionaba en múltiples ocasiones el botón del ascensor.

En la vida de Lexa Woods muy pocas cosas eran consideradas extramadamente importantes. Una de ellas era su trabajo, en el cual últimamente le iba extramadamente mal. Otra, era Anya, quien más que una buena amiga era familia. Probablemente eso explicaría porque la chica salió corriendo del edificio en el cual trabajaba al tiempo que pedía un taxi.

Lexa nerviosamente observaba su reloj comprobando que tendría un ataque de nervios si el taxi no llegaba. Se lamentó de su mala suerte, de su auto descompuesto en el taller de mecánicos y de su intentó de coquetear con una desconocida que acabó en nada. El universo pareció apiadarse momentáneamente de ella, porque el taxi en poco más de diez minutos le estaba recogiendo.

La castaña indicó la dirección mientras ojeaba su celular ignorando los mensajes que le habían enviado algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. El taxista era un hombre de trenzas y tez oscura. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios que a Woods le incomodaba y le enojaba en partes iguales. Porque mientras su día comenzaba a parecer un infierno, aquel hombre estaba fresco como lechuga y relajado: como si la vida fuese una fiesta.

Lexa no podía asegurar que todo lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor era una especie de confabulación por lo mala que persona que había sido en otra vida, pero a veces tenía la sospecha. Quizás habia traicionado a alguien o dejado tirada al amor de su vida en una montaña para ser asesinada. Quizás lo había tenido todo y por eso ahora le tocaba el karma. Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de estudiar más sobre otras vidas cuando el taxista se detuvo y ella pagó de inmediato para bajar del vehículo y correr hacía la puerta del hospital.

El lugar estaba a rebosar cosa que no sorprendió en lo mas mínimo a la ojiverde. Hospitales llenos era algo muy común. Los ojos de la castaña recorrieron la sala de espera hasta que encontró a Lincoln sentado de espaldas a ella. Se acercó de inmediato y cuando estuvo cerca el chico se apresuró hacia ella.

-Dime qué pasó.- pidió la castaña.

-Estaba en un taxi y un borracho les ha golpeado.- explicó el moreno, la preocupación en todo su rostro era igual de evidente que en el de Lexa.

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos?- interrogó Lexa.

-Nada. He preguntado, pero nadie me da respuesta.- explicó Lincoln y la cara de la ojiverde mostró desagrado ante aquel dato. La chica se acercó a una enfermera que estaba terminando de hablar con una mujer dispuesta a preguntar. Estaba por abrir su boca cuando una voz muy conocida por ella leyó el nombre de Anya captando su atención.

El rostro de Lexa era de total sorpresa cuando al volverse hacia donde estaba Lincoln se encontró con una muy conocida. Una rubia que vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca, con un moño alto y espejuelos. Recomponiéndose de inmediato Lexa se acercó ansionsa por conocer el estado actual de Anya. El rostro de Clarke mostró sorpresa, alegría...luego incomodidad.

-¿Familiares?- preguntó la rubia y ambos asintieron.

-¿Anya está bien?- preguntó Lexa interrumpiendo sin darse cuenta a la rubia en su desesperación por conocer el estado actual de Anya.

-Sí, tranquila. Tiene cuatro costillas bastante lastimadas y una contusión, pero nada grave.- les informó Griffin intentando mantener todo lo más profesional posible.

-¿Puedo verla?- cuestionó Woods y ante su impaciencia la rubia frunció el ceño percatándose de lo importante que debía ser su paciente para la castaña.

-Está sedada. Aún así pueden entrar cinco minutos si eso les tranquilizaría, pero uno a la vez.- explicó Clarke.

-Tu primero, Lexa.- le dijo Linconl dedicándole una sonrisa de ánimo a la castaña que en silencio le agradeció.

-Ven, Lexa. Déjame llevarte a la habitación.- se ofreció Griffin. La ojiverde asintió siguiendo a la doctora al tiempo que se tranquilizaba repitiéndose una y otra vez que Anya estaba bien, que no se iría de su lado.

El silencio entre ambas era bastante normal. Clarke sabia que su trabajo no era conversar con los familiares de los pacientes y mucho menos conducirles a las habitaciones. Pero ella quería hacerlo, ver a la castaña descompuesta le conmovía hasta extremos irreconocibles.

-Me quedé esperando tu llamada.- comentó Clarke, no podía dejar de pensarlo y sentirse como una tonta. Para la castaña seguramente aquella noche comiendo pizza y helado no había significado nada.

-Lo siento. Podría inventar alguna excusa buena, pero la realidad es que perdí tu tarjeta.- admitió Lexa ligeramete sonroja y la rubia sonrió porque esa era una de las posibilidades que no había pensado. Era una posibilidad que le causaba ternura. Tristemente a Lexa todo parecía salirle mal.

-Mmm.- fue la única respuesta de la rubia y la castaña decidió no abundar en la conversación porque no era el momento y quizás Clarke no tenía ningún real interés en ella.

La rubia le indicó la puerta y luego con un gesto de mano se comenzó a alejar para dejarle espacio. Woods suspiró y resignada entró a la habitación. Anya estaba allí tendida con un moretón en su frente y algunos cables a su alrededor. El bip-bip de la máquina a su costado confirmaba que estaba viva, pero también despertaba un sentimiento de miedo e incertidumbre en Lexa.

-Anyi.- susurró la castaña con voz llorosa deteniéndose junto a la rubia. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de su amiga para acariciarle con las yemas de sus dedos mientras con la otra le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Menudo susto rubia. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- susurró Lexa sintiendo el pesar en su pecho ante la sola idea de despertar y no ver a la chica en su cocina o en la sala.

Lexa pocas veces le decía a las personas cuan importante eran para ella. Pocas veces verbalizaba un _te quiero_ o _un te amo_ pero lo demostraba día a día. Comprándole las bebidas preferidas o estando ahí cuando la necesitaban. Ella quizás no era la mujer mas expresiva, pero en el fondo era sensible.

-Solo me dieron cinco minutos, pero saldré y vendré en la noche a quedarme contigo.- le aseguró a la mujer inconsciente y sin más se acercó y depósitó un beso en la frente de la rubia.

Justo al girarse Lexa observó la figura de Clarke bajo el marco de la puerta. La rubia le observaba cruzada de brazos. Woods no se percató del ceño fruncido, solo pensó que la chica venía a decirle que debía abandonar el cuarto para que Lincoln pudiese entrar.

-La quieres mucho.- comentó Clarke mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala de espera. Lexa no entendía porque la rubia le acompañaba, pero lo agradecía.

-Sí, eso.- susurró la castaña sonrojada, no mirando a la otra a los ojos. Entonces estaban por cruzar la puerta que conectaba con la sala de espera y Griffin se detuvo.

-Lexa...¿me dejas tu número?- preguntó la rubia para sorpresa de la ojiverde tendiéndole su celular. Woods miró sorprendida la pantalla del iPhone y luego de un momento de sorpresa lo agarró.

-¿Me nombro Lexa? ¿O prefieres algo asi como extraña-llorona del parque?- interrogó la castaña mientras apuntaba su número.

-Ojitos verdes sería mas acertado.- comentó Clarke y la castaña se sonrojó.

-Lexa.- murmuró Woods divertida devolviéndole el celular, Griffin leyó el Lexa con un corazón al lado y sonrió.

-Ahora no se perderá.- afirmó la rubia introduciendo el celular de vuelta al bolsillo de su bata.

-Fue bueno volverte a ver; aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores.- admitió Lexa

-Ella estará bien.- le aseguró Griffin colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña para brindarle apoyo.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella en la noche? No tiene a sus padres aquí.- explicó Lexa

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, es tu derecho quedarte con ella. Ahora mismo estamos observándole, por eso solo puedo permitir que entren un momento, pero en unas horas podrán quedarse en la habitación. Pero solo uno.-le dijo la rubia

-Entiendo. Conozco el procedimiento. Gracias, Clarke.- susurró la castaña y sin más se acercó y besó a la rubia en la mejilla antes de salir hacía Linconl para decirle que entrase.

-¿A mi no va a llevar la rubia sexy?- cuestionó el moreno cuando Lexa llegó a su lado.

-No ahora Lin.- le pidió Woods sacando su celular.

-Oh ahora sí, Lexi. Esa rubia caliente estaba tirándote con todo. Te ha hechado la mirada de cazadora.- le aseguró el moreno y la castaña rodó los ojos.

-Casualmente nos conocemos, pero solo eso.- le aseguró Lexa porque al final era la realidad. Cierto es que Clarke le coqueteaba un poco descaradamente, pero eso no significaba nada.

-Creo que ella quiere conocerte en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y con eso me refiero a profundamente.- comentó el chico burlón mientras levantaba ambas cejas.

-Largo. Te está esperando tras la puerta para llevarte. Sino está, pues es la habitación 202.- le comentó Lexa y desvió la mirada al ver como el chico levantaba una ceja.

-Si no está es que su único interes al acompanarte es que quiere de todo contigo.- aseguró el chico y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Lexa prefirió sentarse y no mirar a la puerta. No quería, por ningún motivo, confirmar que Griffin no estaba ahí. Eso sería solo confirmar que la rubia le habia acompañado porque quería tema con ella. Woods no sabría como actuar delante de la rubia; ella se ponía muy nerviosa con esos temas. La vibración de su celular regresó a la castaña a la realidad.

Número desconocido.

 _Soy Clarke. ;)_

Lexa sonrió ante el simple mensaje. Lo releyó y golpeó la foto que Clarke tenía en su whatsapp deleitándose en ella. La rubia era hermosa. En la foto salía abrazada a un perro, un beagle, si la castaña no se equivocaba. Estaba sonriendo con el cabello en un moño desordenado. No podía estar mas hermosa.

 _Soy Lexa_ respondió la castaña sintiéndose bastante tonta.

 _ **Clarke** : Entonces si me diste tu número. _

_**Lexa** : ¿Por qué no lo haría? _

_**Clarke** : Fui bastante directa con mis intenciones el otro día. Quizás demasiado. _

_**Lexa** : Y aún así te acabo de dar mi número. _

_**Clarke** : ¿Eso quiere decir algo? _

_**Lexa** : Puede que quiera que me lleves a comer pizza de nuevo..._

 _ **Clarke** : Me quieres solo por la pizza. U.U _

_**Lexa** : El helado también estuvo bien :3_

 _ **Clarke** : Tengo pacientes. Te escribiré. Tenemos una pizza pendiente. _

_**Lexa** : Es un plan. _

Entonces sin darse cuenta la castaña tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Suspiró sintiéndose mas tranquila y decidió llamar a su trabajo para dejarles saber que no estaría de regreso y que al siguiente día probablemente no podría regresar. Anya era lo más importante en esos momentos, se dedicaría a cuidarla.

-¿Te quedas a lo que voy a cambiarme?- cuestionó Lexa cuando Lincoln hubo regresado de la habitación.

-Si. Quizás debas traer una pijama para Anya, cuando despierte deseará cambiarse.- le aconsejó el chico.

-Bien. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Comida, ropa?- preguntó Lexa.

-Estoy bien. - le aseguró él dedicándole una sonrisa para apoyar sus palabras.

-Bien. Regreso en una hora. Quizás dos, depende de si consigo taxi.- le comentó Woods rodando los ojos y preguntándose cuando volvería a tener su auto para no depender del transporte público.

No consiguió taxi fácilmente. Estuvo esperando bastante tiempo y su humor comenzó a volverse bastante sombrío. Cuando iba a regresar al hospital encontró al taxista fumando en el vehículo y bajó casi como si estuviese huyendo por su vida.

-¿Usted es consciente de lo que hace? - le preguntó cabreada al hombre que le miraba con muy poco interés.

-Lo lamento señorita, usted tomaba mucho tiempo y me aburría. Ya lo apago.- ofreció el hombre.

Lexa aun así esperó cinco minutos para volver a entrar al vehículo. No le gustaba el olor a cigarro. Su padre había sido un fumador compulsivo y ella había olido ese humo mucho tiempo. El olor le provocaba nauseas y tendía a alejarse de los lugares donde había alguien famando.

-¡Lexa! Anya despertó.- fue lo primero que le dijo Lin al verla llegar y la mujer casi sale corriendo hacia la habitación.

-No podemos. Órdenes de la doctora, Griffin. A las cuatro nos permitirá entrar.- le explicó el moreno y Woods miró su reloj comprobando que faltaban solo veinte minutos.

...X

Fueron los veinte minutos mas largo de su vida. O quizás todo se debía a su nerviosismo. La enfermera les dijo que podían entrar justo a tiempo, pensaba la castaña, porque si tardaba un poco más Lexa hubiese comenzado a caminar como loca de un lado a otro.

-Lexi.- dijo Anya tan pronto entró a la habitación. A su izquierda Clarke estaba revisando la máquina que estaba junto a la cama. Ante la llegada de la castaña ambas miraron a la puerta, pero solo la paciente extendió sus manos en busca de un abrazo.

-Son los calmantes.- explicó Clarke al ver que Lexa fruncía el ceño mientras se acercaba. Una Anya extremadamente empalagosa era la cosa mas anormal del mundo.

-Ven aquí Lexi. - insistió Anya.

Griffin se movió y Lexa terminó de acercarse a la otra rubia abrazándola para evitar que esta siguiese diciéndole _Lexi_ de forma risueña. Como si ella fuese una cosa adorable y apretujable. Sentir a Anya abrazándole terminó de relajar a la castaña que sonrió y acarició el cabello de la chica.

-Son como hermanas.- se escuchó decir a Lin y Woods miró hacia la puerta viendo que el moreno hablaba con la doctora.

-Lin, ella es mía- dijo Anya al ver llegar al chico y apretó con más fuerza a Woods.

-Toda tuya.- se rindió Lincoln levantando las manos en señal de derrota. Lexa se sonrojó y besó la frente de Anya.

Desde que eran niños ellos tres habían estudiado juntos. En los últimos años, ella y Anya se habían vuelto más cercanas porque se habían mudado juntas. Aun así, cuando eran pequeños, Anya y él solían debatir sobre a cual de ellos Lexa quería más. Lo cual terminaba en una pelea por reclamar dominio sobre la castaña.

-Dile que me quieres más a mi, Lexi.- pidió Anya y Lexa tuvo que sonreír, porque la chica estaba totalmente drogada y aunque no lo admitiría se veía demasiado adorable.

-Solo porque estás drogada.- comentó Lin, Lexa rodó los ojos fijándose en la sonrisa de Clarke.

-Te quiero mas a ti, Anyi.- comentó Lexa y besó la mejilla de Anya. La castaña estaba sonrojada, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Anya le hizo saber que no lastimaba decirlo de vez en cuando.

-Te gané, Lin.- se burló Anya y luego celebró en silencio su victoria.

-Bueno, creo que Anya estará bien. La dejáremos aquí esta noche y luego tendrá que estar en reposo.- habló al fin Griffin.

-Gracias, Clarke.- respondió Lexa.

-Ella es rubia, Lexi. Como la desconocida caliente de San Valentín.- habló Anya y Lexa comenzó a estar aún mas sonrojada. La doctora seguramente había captado la indirecta, porque levantó una ceja inmediatamente.

-Ya Cállate.- le ordenó incómoda la castaña. Clarke sonrió porque, bueno, porque ella era la desconocida caliente de San Valentín y le gustaba pensar que Lexa había hablando con la chica de ella.

...X

Anya estuvo comportándose como una adorable bebé durante muchas horas. Lexa le escuchaba y se reía con sus comentarios e incluso la regañaba cuando la rubia comenzaba a ponerse intensa. Al final ambas terminaron durmiéndose. Woods en un incómodo sillón, arropada con una fina sábana blanca que Clarke le había provisto y Anya en la cama quejándose de que le molestaba el cuello.

Al siguiente día, Lincoln llegó muy temprano y las encontró dormidas a ambas. La rubia tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y las sábanas un poco arrugadas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras roncaba débilmente. Lexa estaba hecha un ovillo, cuando el moreno la tocó la sintió un poco fría.

-Woods...- le llamó moviéndola ligeramente.

-No, Anyi, cinco minutos...- pidió Lexa entre sueños moviendo una mano para apartar a la persona que perturbaba su descanso. El moreno no escuchó el movimiento de la puerta al abrirse, pero si los pasos de Clarke.

-Buenos días.- saludó la rubia cuando el hombre se giró a mirarla.

-Buenos días, doctora. Vine a intercambiar con Lexa. ¿Cuánto mas tardará el alta de Anya?- interrogó Lin acarciando el cabello de Lexa que seguía durmiendo.

-Seguramente algunas horas, a más tardar las cuatro de la tarde debería ella irse a casa.- recomendó Clarke acercándose a Anya para mirar la máquina a su lado y revisar que todo siguiese en orden. No era necesario, la realidad era que quería ver a la castaña y había buscado una excusa, porque no estaba atendiendo a nadie.

Lexa se removió ligeramente en el sillón y Lin sonrió al sentir que la castaña le abrazaba la mano. Desde que eran pequeños la ojiverde siempre había sido como un gatito: cute, pero arrisca. Solo cuando dormía Woods dejaba salir ese lado mimoso y adorable. Solía aferrarse a todo.

-Mmm...no...Anyi...- susurró Lexa con un puchero haciendo que Lincoln y Clarke sonriesen.

-Ni durmiendo Anya deja de molestarle.- comentó Lin y la doctora sonrió.

-¿Se conocen hace mucho entonces?- cuestionó Clarke.

-Desde niños. Estudiabamos en la misma escuela.- explicó Lincoln.

La conversación no duró mucho mas que eso. Griffin no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el cuarto porque su turno estaba llegando a su fin. La rubia deseó haber hablado con Lexa, pero se conformó con haberla visto. La ojiazul estaba cansada, su cuerpo le pedía dormir asi que se despidió y fue a cambiarse antes de irse a casa.

Continuará...


	4. Pelicula y Pizza

**Gracias a los que leen y comentan!!! Espero les guste la continuación de esta historia corta**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Películay Pizza_

Lexa en algunos momentos sentía tantos deseos por golpear a Anya que la sorprendía a ella misma. La castaña había llegado del trabajo luego de arduas horas laborales. Su único deseo era dejarse caer en una cama y dormir. Pero su compañera, lisiada en esos momentos, estaba tendida en el sofá pidiéndole que le cocinase.

-Pediré comida china.- ofreció la castaña yendo a buscar su celular.

-No, anda Lexa...quiero pasta. - insistió Anya.

Y luego...para chantajearle añadió

-Estoy enfermita.

-¡Vale! Pediré pasta y es mi ultíma palabra. Sabes que cocinar no es lo mío.- advirtió Woods.

Lo único que la ojiverde deseaba en esos momentos era dormir. Lexa estaba buscando su celular cuando este sonó poniendo en evidencia que lo había dejado en la cocina. La castaña se apresuró a tomarlo. Iba a llamar a pizza hut a pedir alguna pasta cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de Clarke.

Woods no había visto a la rubia desde hace cuatro días. Cuando le dieron el alta a Anya, la doctora Griffin no estaba en turno por lo cual Lexa no pudo despedirse. Aun así, Lincoln le dejó saber que la doctora había pasado por la habitación a "revisar a Anya" y a mirarle a ella de paso.

-La tienes loca, Lexa. ¿Qué te hechas que enamoras?- le había dicho Anya cuando Lin le contaba lo ocurrido con la doctora.

 _ **Clarke** : Hola, Lexa. Lo siento por escribir tan tarde. Solo me preguntaba como se ha sentido Anya. _

La castaña sonrió al leer lo escrito por la rubia. Le pareció extremadamente dulce que la ojiazul le preguntase por su amiga. Aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que había sido un pretexto para escribirle.

 _ **Lexa** : Ella está mejorando. Le duele un poco todo, pero creo que es lo normal luego de un accidente. Realmente gracias por atenderla. _

_**Clarke** : Es mi trabajo. _

_**Clarke** : No solo escribí para saber de Anya. _

_**Lexa** : Lo sé. _

_**Lexa** : Me imagino que tienes segundas intenciones. _

Woods sonrió al ver como aparecían los puntos que indicaban que la rubia estaba escribiendo. Los puntos desaparecieron y aparecieron varias veces. La castaña no podía dejar de sonreír y preguntarse porqué la rubia estaba dudando tanto en enviar aquel mensaje.

 _ **Clarke** : Quiero verte_

 _ **Clarke** : ¿Tienes libre algún día de la semana? _

_**Lexa** : Solo los fines de semana. _

_**Clarke** : ¿Que tal si quedamos el sábado?_

 _ **Lexa** : Perfecto. Tengo a Anya molestando con que quiere pasta. Te escribo luego. _

Era miércoles, Woods suspiró luego de pedir las pastas y se dirigió al sofá. Se dejó caer junto a Anya y suspiró abrazando sus piernas. La rubia la miró levantando una de sus cejas.

-Te ves cansada. Ve a bañarte, puedo abrir la puerta cuando llege el delivery.- le dijo Anya poniéndole pausa a la película. Lexa le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bien.- susurró la castaña, se inclinó hacia Anya y le dió un beso en la frente. La rubia frunció el ceño mientras murmuraba _Eww, Woods, no me pegues tus babas._

El viernes llegó con rapidez. Lexa sonrió al subir a su auto. El día anterior lo había recogido del taller, lo habían dejado como nuevo: o eso deseaba pensar la ojiverde. La castaña encendió el motor. Con café en mano y sonriendo se puso en marcha.

Los estacionamiento de la empresa estaban a rebosar. Lexa tardó un poco en hallar donde colocar el auto. Iba caminando hacia el ascensor cuando decidió escribirle a Clarke.

 **Lexa** : Buenos días, rubia!

Y sin más subió al elevador.

-Buenos días, dulcecito agrio.- le saludó Raven cuando Lexa llegó a su piso de trabajo. La castaña suspiró al percatarse de que la latina ocupaba el escritorio de Octavia.

-Oh Reyes, por favor no me arruines el día. - suplicó la castaña deteniéndose delante del escritorio.

-Lo siento, lo siento, dulce...

-Lexa, Raven, Lexa.- la interrumpió Woods.

La latina soltó una carcajada y siguió jugando con un bolígrafo. Octavia apareció cargando unos portafolios y saludó a Woods con un beso en la mejilla. La castaña estaba acostumbrada a esos gestos de Blake, y aunque lo negaría, le gustaba que le tratase así.

-¿Cómo está Anya?- preguntó Octavia empujando a Reyes a un lado para ocupar su lugar detrás del escritorio.

-Mucho mejor que hace unos días.- respondió la ojiverde apoyando los brazos del escritorio.

-Es bueno escuchar eso.- comentó Blake, la castaña supo de inmediato que sus palabras eran sinceras.

El día desembocó en una horrible pesadilla. El CEO de la empresa y el CFO estaban de un humor horrible debido a la perdida de un inversionista. Lexa recibió un horrible regaño de parte del jefe temprano en la mañana. Finn sonreía con burla cuando se enteró, la castaña se metió en su oficina y le escribió a varios empresarios que estaban planeando algunas compras.

Para cuando dieron las tres y cuarto de la tarde Woods estaba tan concentrada en su portátil que se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre del celular. Tardó varios minutos en sacar la mirada de la computadora y agarrar su celular. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver que tenía un mensaje de Clarke.

 **Clarke** : Hola! Mi turno acabó tarde, acabo de levantarme.

 **Lexa** : Dormilona.

 **Lexa** : ¿Trabajas en la noche?

 **Clarke** : Pensé que nos veríamos mañana.

 **Lexa** : Lincoln cuidará de Anya hoy.

 **Lexa** : Comer pizza no estaría nada mal.

 **Clarke** : No pretendía abandonar mi cama.

 **Clarke** : Pero...puedes traerme pizza a casa. El helado ya lo tengo.

 **Lexa** : ¿A las siete?

 **Clarke:** Claro. Te enviaré mi dirección.

Woods no podía dejar se sonreír. Le envió varios emoticonos de corazones a la ojiazul y agrupando sus cosas se dispuso a abandonar su trabajo. De camino se encontró con Raven y Octavia hablando cerca del ascensor. Se despidió con una sonrisa logrando sorprender a las otras dos.

-¿Ella iba sonriendo?- preguntó Raven con el ceño fruncido.

-Me sorprende más que te halla saludado.- susurró O. La latina le empujó un poco antes de besarla.

Clarke Griffin era una reconocida cardióloga. En realidad, había atendido a Anya porque ese día todos los demás doctores habían estado un ocupados cuando llegó el caso de la rubia. La ojiazul usualmente no atendía aquellos casos, pero tampoco dejaría a un enfermo tirado.

La familia Griffin eran conocidos por ser muy conservadores y adinerados. La rubia vivía, arrastrando sobre sus espaldas el peso de tener que vivir a la altura de las espectativas de su familia. La vida no era sencilla para Clarke: lidiar con la paranoia de su familia al tiempo que intentaba disfrutar su juventud era todo un reto.

-Mamá, no voy a ir...estoy cansada.- hablaba por celular Clarke.

Se encontraba en la cama, vistiendo un pantalón de pijama rojo y una camisa de tirantes negra. Había terminado su turno hace apenas algunas horas y lo único que había hecho era dormir. Sus padres solían tener fiestas todo el tiempo, y no perdían la oportunidad de intentar emparejarla con un hombre de buen estatus social.

Griffin odiaba que siguiesen insistiendo con el tema del matrimonio. Ella había intentado una relación con un hombre. Bellamy había sido su primer y único marido. La rubia recordaba la relación con un poco de melancolía y decepción. Había sido tan agotador intentar hacer funcionar aquella relación. En ocasiones sentía pena por Blake, pero luego sentía más pena por si misma. Era ella quien había tenido que fingir siempre: fingir los besos, fingir los te quiero, fingir que disfrutaba de las caricias.

-Clarke es una cena importante, la familia Collins...

-¡Mamá! Estoy cansada.- repitió Griffin, en ocasiones deseaba gritar el verdadero motivo de su falta de interés. ¡No me van los hombres! Deseaba gritarle a sus padres, pero le daba miedo la reacción que obtendría de ellos.

-Puedes descansar...

-No iré. Tengo sueño, hablamos.- interrumpió otra vez la ojiazul antes de colgar la llamada. Su madre se enojaría seguramente, pero Clarke estaba cansada de aquellos sermones e intentos de emparejarla con algún joven rico: como si no estuviesen en el siglo 21.

Clarke suspiró dejando el celular sobre la cama y tendiéndose en ella cual larga. Al cerrar los ojos suspiró extenuada. Su celular sonó y lo agarró creyendo que era su madre, pero sonrió al leer el número de contacto.

-Sé que falta una hora para las siete, pero ¿puedo pasar ya?- preguntó Lexa tan pronto la rubia hubo contestado.

-¿Ya estas aquí?- cuestionó la ojiazul saltando fuera de la cama.

-Sí, bueno...en el edificio. Que por cierto, wow, que lugar.- comentó Lexa del otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias. Le dije al portero que te deje pasar. Mi apartamento está en el último piso.- avisó la rubia.

-¿Que número tiene?

-No tiene, es la única puerta que hay en el último piso. - respondió Clarke.

-Oh...claro, ya estoy casi ahí. Te veo en un minuto.- comentó la ojiverde antes de colgar.

Clarke suspiró, acomodó sus cabello lo mejor que pudo y se apresuró a la puerta. La rubia no dejaba a nadie entrar a su apartamento hace mucho tiempo. No solía salir a conocer gente y sus experiencias se reducían a su relación con Bellamy, un escarceo amoroso con una desconocida en un bar y sus prácticas secretas una vez cada dos meses. La rubia iba a ciegas con esto de iniciar una relación, pero algo le decía que no lo estaba haciendo mal.

-Hey.- saludó abriendo la puerta cuándo la castaña tocó.

-Hi.- saludó la ojiverde.

Lexa estaba vistiendo unos apretados pantalones negros, botas y una camisa blanca. Al ver a Clarke sonrió, la rubia había hablado muy enserio cuando decia que no planeaba abandonar la cama porque seguía vistiendo su pijama. La castaña mostró la caja de pizza mientras entraba a lo que parecía ser un penthouse.

-Huelo rico.- comentó Clarke dirigiéndole a la cocina.

-Sabe delicioso, he robado un pedazo de camino.- explicó Woods colocando la pizza sobre la mesa mientras la rubia buscaba algo para beber.

-Ladroncita me saliste...- comentó Clarke con una sonrisa.

\- Me me convertido en tu caradora oficial, ahora sabemos que es seguro que comas.- replicó Lexa intentando no ignorar los nervios que se expandían por su cuerpo. Estaba en el departamento de Clarke, a quien apenas conocía.

-¿Agua, cerceza, jugo?- preguntó Griffin mirando la nevera.

-Agua está bien.- respondió Lexa.

-¿Segura? - cuestionó Clarke, pero ya había sacado una cerveza y una botella de agua.

-Segura. Gracias.- replicó Woods agarrando la botella mientras la ojiazul se sentaba a la mesa invitándole.

-Me sorprendió que llamarás.- admitió Clarke.

La ojiverde mordio su labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Estas cosas de iniciar un intento de relación no se le daba muy bien a Lexa Woods. Lo mejor era ser sincera desde un comienzo.

-Clarke ¿me has estado coqueteando? Porque siento que si, pero no quiero hacer...

-Si te he coqueteado.- la interrumpió Griffin.

-Bien...- susurró Lexa

-¿Bien?- preguntó Clarke bajando la mirada mientras sonreía.

-Lo siento, estas cosas no se me dan bien.- explicó la ojiverde tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

-A mi tampoco...solo me dejo llevar. Me gustaría iniciar siendo tu amiga.- murmuró la ojiazul y la castaña sonrió sintiendo que los nervios poco a poco se calmaban.

-Eso me parece muy bien- susurró la ojiverde mordiendo su labio inferior y Clarke dejó salir una carcajada.

Luego de aquella conversación, Lexa comenzó a preguntarle a la rubia sobre su turno y pacientes. Clarke hablaba de forma general sobre los casos. Se notaba que respetaba la vida privada de cada persona que atendía. A Woods le pareció adorable cuando la rubia le dijo que atendía a una pequeña desde hace años y que la quería como si fuese su propia hija.

La pizza pronto se había terminado y ellas se habían movido a la sala del apartamento. Lexa se había sentado en un extremo del largo sillón y la rubia en el otro. Tenían la TV de fondo, pero seguían conversando de sus trabajos.

-¿Y a ti que? ¿Todavía el hijo de tu jefe intenta fastidiarte?- cuestionó la rubia mientras jugaba con la copa de vino que se había servido.

-De vez en cuando, he optado por reunirme con los clientes fuera de la empresa.- explicó Lexa encogiendose de hombros.

-Debe ser molesto tener que abandonar tu área de trabajo para conseguir clientes.- hablo Griffin y la castaña suspiró.

-Es molesto, pero estoy adaptándome.- habló la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estaba planeando ver Jurrasic World hoy... ¿Te animas? - preguntó la ojiazil poniéndose de pie dispuesta a colocar la película.

-Solo si eso incluye palomitas o nachos con queso.- ofreció Lexa sentándose en forma india en el sofá.

Clarke le miró con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada. La castaña también sonreía, perdida en el bonito azul de los ojos de la doctora. Lexa nunca había observado unos ojos tan hermosos. Podría perder la visión en ese momento y agradecería haber podido visualizar unos ojos tan perfectos.

-Una chica conforme a mi corazón.- comentó la doctora guiñándole y yendo hacia una estantería de madera con varias películas apiladas.

-Las palomitas están en el tercer cajón a la derecha de la nevera. ¿Podrías prepararlas?- preguntó Clarke inclinándose para comenzar a buscar la película. Lexa tardó en responder, sus ojos quedaron fijos en el trasero de la otra.

-Claro. - respondió al recuperar su voz y saltó fuera del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina.

Clarke era de esas personas que inspiran confianza con rapidez. A pesar de que la castaña era un poco introvertida, y tardaba meses en confiar en las personas, con la rubia era algo natural. Lexa se sentía cómoda hablando con la doctora, o moviéndose por su casa a preparar palomitas como si estuviese en su departamento.

-¡Creo que Nilah se llevó la pelicula! ¿No te importa que ponga otra?- gritó Clarke, ahora arrodillada y moviendo las películas en busca de alguna que le interesase.

-¿Nilah?- fue lo único que respondió la ojiverde colocando el paquete de palomitas en el microondas, y Griffin sonrió sin girarse.

-Es una amiga del hospital.- respondió la rubia sujetando dos películas en sus manos y preguntándose cual de ellas sería del agrado de la castaña

-¿Guardianis de la galaxia o How to train your dragon?- cuestionó Clarke alzando ambas películas en dirección a la castaña.

Lexa se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba el paquete de palomitas. La rubia sonrió y se decidió por guardianes de la galaxia. Para cuando Clarke había terminado de colocar la película, la castaña estaba sentándose en el sillón sujetando un bowl de palomitas cerca de su pecho.

-¡Oye, eso es para ambas!- se quejó la doctora, se dejó caer cerca de Lexa. La castaña se sorprendió del poco espacio entre amabas, pero luego recordó que las unía los popcorns. Colocó el envase entre ellas de inmediato antes de fijar su atención en la TV.

Lexa ya había perdido interes en la comida. Apoyaba uno de sus codos del brazo del sofá y sus ojos estaban fijos en la escena que se desarrollaba. El bowl de palomitas, Clarke lo había colocado en la mesa, y disimuladamente lanzaba miradas hacia la ojiverde. El espacio entre ellas era poco, pero la doctora pronto comenzó a cortarlo aún más.

Por la periferia, la castaña veía a Griffin acercarse. La rubia estiraba las manos, se inclinaba hacia su lado, estiraba las piernas. Lexa quería sonreír ante la obvia intención de la rubia. En un momento, mientras la ojiazul se movía, Woods pensó en preguntarle si deseaba recostarse de su hombro.

Iban a mitad de película y Woods deseaba realmente prestarle atención. Pero Clarke se movía demasiado y la castaña era muy facil de distraer. Deseando terminar con todo el dilema de la doctora, la castaña le miró y la otra le miró al mismo tiempo. Ambas sonrieron.

-¿Quieres...- comenzó a decir Lexa, pensaba ofrecer su hombro, pero los gestos de sus manos no fueron del todo claros.

-¿Puedo recostarme?- preguntó la rubia señalando el regazo de la castaña. Woods, por un instante dudó, pero reaccionó rápido asintiendo.

La rubia no volvió a moverse luego de acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de Woods. La ojiverde, inconscientemente, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a la doctora. Clarke suspiraba muy suave y a Lexa le pareció adorable porque a veces parecía maullar y temblar.

Para cuando estaba llegando el final de la película, Woods escuchó un suave ronquido. Frunció el ceño y solo por confirmarlo miró a la chica sobre sus piernas y la halló dormida. Lexa ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que la rubia dejó de estar de costado para colocarse sobre su espalda. Clarke tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos mientras dormía, eran rosados y se veían tan suaves que Lexa levantó una mano para acariciarlos.

-Usted señorita...es adorable...- susurró Woods, las yemas de sus dedos trazaron la mandíbula de Griffin y acariciaron sus mejillas.

Para Lexa, esa era una de las mejores citas de su vida. No importaba que la rubia se hubiese quedado totalmente dormida al final, porque Woods entendía que la doctora debía estar extremadamente cansada luego de su turno. La castaña se sintió feliz al pensar que la ojiazul no puso su cansancio como impedimento para verla. La rubia parecía desear verla tanto como Lexa lo hacía. Y eso logró que Woods, luego de tanto tiempo, sintiese mariposas en el estómago.

La película llegó a su final y la castaña no deseaba por ningun motivo despertar a la extenuada rubia. Con sumo cuidado logró salirse de bajo ella, quien se movió un poco en el sofá, pero permaneció durmiendo. Lexa apagó la televisión e intentó no tocar nada por respeto a la ojiazul. Luego de colocar el bowl vacío de palomitas en la cocina se dirigió a la salida.

De camino a su auto le escribió un mensaje a Griffin diciéndole que se había ido a casa para dejarle descansar, pero que deseaba volver a ver una película con ella. Clarke leería el mensaje algunas horas mas tarde, sonreiría risueña y volverías a dormir. La rubia siempre había creído que habían personas destinadas a estsr juntas, comenzaba a pensar que Lexa era su persona.

Continuará...


End file.
